


Quick Darling, Into The Closet

by GlassXelhua



Category: The Producers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: My first work in this fandom and for this couple so I hope it’s good. Fluff about the aftermath of Max pulling Carmen’s chains before Franz came in.
Relationships: Leopold "Leo" Bloom/Ulla, Max Bialystock & Leopold "Leo" Bloom, Roger De Bris/Carmen Ghia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Quick Darling, Into The Closet

“Quick darling! Back in the closet!” Roger slammed the door closed once Carmen was in with him. He breathed before opening it half an inch wide to check if the Neo Nazi Nitwit was showing any signs of leaving. Carmen pressed himself into the wall and craned his neck. He shook his head at him and Roger closed the door again. “Come here” He saw his darling look up at the unusual tone of the order. Roger took Carmen’s chin in one hand and pushed his head to one side while lifting his chains. The marks on his darling’s neck looked like stage makeup they were so vivid. Roger traced one finger along them and the hiss of pain forced itself off of his tongue before Carmen could bite it.

“Roger-“

“I know darling” Carmen hadn’t finished saying it but he knew what it was. Having to face the fact that Max could have choked him to an extent worse than pain. He was still tracing one hand over his wind pipe right now.

“He nearly broke them, I should sue” Carmen tried to laugh. “Roger... how do you stand it? The violence that could be staring at you at each corner each night, I-!” He was spiralling more rapidly than Icharus until Roger laid both hands on his shoulders and turned him to him.

“Look at me darling. What else would I do? I think of you” He kissed Carmen’s middle chain and laid the necklace back. “I hope My World can guess that” Roger felt Carmen’s hands wind around his own and looked back at him.

“I can really darl-“ Carmen cut himself off when he started kissing Roger. Even if it was the adrenaline, he didn’t have time to finish words. Any moment now, that Crazy Kraut Breeder could remember them again and aim at the door gap. Roger tilted control and pressed Carmen backwards and into the wall but it felt comfortable enough when he deepened the kiss in the way that made his Treasure’s head rock back each time. It may have been the cry of

“This is no good! I’m not killing anybody!” 

That partially killed the mood. Roger looked back through the gap they’d left to see if it was safe yet to re-emerge. He skimmed over Carmen’s neck again and he muttered

“I’ll be attending to that before we still celebrate.” He shushed his darling’s protests by echoing “Before we still... celebrate” Roger watched his Treasure smile as though he’d found fire and they heard safety calling outside. “First though we’ll have to get out of here.” Carmen opened the door and they both ran out like water.


End file.
